rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Xanadu
Xanadu is a former member of team ONYX and suffers from some form of mental illness which has lead to his disappearance, and legends of "The Wild Man of Mistral Background Xanadu once claimed to have been raised by badgers, and this is not entirely wrong. His father was a survivalist, and made frequent camping trips in the dangerous world outside the kingdom walls. As a trained huntsman, he was able to communicate with animals. Xanadu’s father had trained a mother badger to protect him as an infant when the two of them were in the wilderness. During one such expedition, when Xanadu was 12, his father was killed by a nevermore; fortunately his badger-nanny hid him in a burrow where he was safe until the grimm fled, at which point he retrieved his father’s weapon and dust supply. With his father dead, and not knowing the way back into the city, Xanadu carved out a life for himself in the wilderness; with his father having unlocked his aura, he was able to use his semblance to survive, using the spirits of animals he hunted to fight grimm who tried to kill him. 5 years after his father died, Xanadu finally made his way back into the kingdom; where he enrolled in Haven Academy. With a lifetime of experience surviving, he easily qualified for entrance; and he was partnered with Bruno Ybarra on team ONYX for four years. Unfortunately, for reasons unknown his sanity slowly deteriorated over his teenage years, and by the time his team graduated from Haven he was barely coherent most days; disappearing into the wilderness on virtually every mission for days at a time, and vanishing entirely the day of graduation. He has not been seen since, although reports of a wild man slaughtering grimm on the outskirts persist, as do thefts of dust supplies within close proximity of these sightings. Personality Xanadu is a man gone mad; he was never particularly stable, although he was much less demented in his youth; able to function in society long enough to seek an education and graduate from Haven Academy. Since graduation, his mental stability has been a downhill slope, as he disappeared from Haven. Due to his instability, he has never sought medical help for his ever declining sanity, although the fact that it worsens when in proximity Mistral hints that it may be related to the presence of the CCT broadcast signal saturating the region. Although clearly insane, he does remain lucid enough to attempt to protect people in danger, and will often lurk near villages for months at a time killing grimm that wander too close. The explanation for his declining sanity is an extremely severe form of EHS (Electromagnetic hypersensitivity), essentially; his brain doesn’t know what to do when exposed to strong electromagnetic fields, with the sensitivity increasing as he got older. If he were entirely removed from an electromagnetic field, he would improve significantly; however he is almost always within range of either a CCT tower, or a relay dish. Appearance Xanadu is a very tall, thin man. he is bald with reddish tan skin and grey-green eyes; most often seen wearing hand made leather sandals, a jacket made from randomly stitched together pelts, and badly worn cotton trousers. Powers and Equipment Weapon * Name: Scarlet Fever * Wielder: Xanadu * Maker/Smith: Xanadu's dad * Type: Dust Action Scythe Sword * Weapon Derivation: scythe sword * Design: brown leather wrapped hilt with black blade and gold inscription reading "fear not the hand of death" along the flat * Holstered/Inactive Form: sheathed at the hip * Form 1: a 2'6" long scythe sword with a rotating dust chamber between the hilt and blade * Features: concealed stiletto knife inside the hilt, removed from the pommel * Dust Capacity: earth, wind, lightning, and ice * Usage: fairly basic swordplay combined with dust attacks * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: The weapon belonged to and was built by his father, he uses it out of familiarity rather than preference and as such it does not mesh well with his semblance. Semblance * Name: Shaman Howling * User(s): Xanadu * Type: Conjuration * Purpose: Offensive * Short description: The user can call forth the memories of animals they have slain to aid them in combat * Activation Cue: Xanadu lets loose an echoing howl to call forth his ethereal pack * Range: medium * General limitations: The size of the pack summoned is limited, and if a spirit is destroyed rather than dismissed he loses the ability to call it. * Passive ability(s) (if any): Any living creature the user slays is imprinted onto his memory, allowing him to call forth a facsimile of it * Active ability: Tier One: can summon three animal spirits from memory * Active ability: Tier Two): can summon six animal spirits from memory * Dust interaction (any): summoned spirits are composed of the element used; earth spirits are more resilient, ice spirits have a freezing bite, and so on. * Notes: Xanadu is an apeshit crazy wild man who spent most of his life with only wild animals for company. Trivia * He's pretty much just a crazy wild man. Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character